Expressions
by Elouen Faerie
Summary: Parce que Haku est blessé et épuisé, Zabuza n'a pas d'autre choix que de trouver un endroit pour se reposer. Estce que les sentiments enfouis de Haku vont refaire surface, ou estce que Zabuza a quelque chose à dire....
1. PROLOGUE : La détermination de Haku

**Disclaimer : **Ce fantastique univers qu'est ce lui de Naruto, et tout les personnages qu'il contient de m'appartiennent absolument pas ( TT..TT ...snif...c'est cruel...); de même que cette géniale fic dont je ne suis que la TRADUCTRICE ( TTT...TTT... re snif...et re c'est cruel...).

**Pariring : **Haku/Zabuza (heeeeeeeeee oui ! j'ai dans l'idée de traduire toutes les fics de ce genre de Kenzu Chan )

**Rating : **M of cooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrseuh ! MOUHA HA HA HA HA !

PROLOGUE

Le soleil se couchait sur le paysage qu'avait balayé une violente tempête. Bien que la plupart des gens, dans de telles circonstances, se seraient mis à l'abri, deux personne se trouvaient au centre d'une clairière. Ils marchaient prudemment au dessus des débris d'arbres mous, cherchant à tracer leur chemin au travers. Ils n'étaient pas encore trempés, mais leurs vêtements étaient très humide.

Haku ne l'aurait jamais reconnus, mais…

_J'ai un problème._

Il refusait absolument de se montrer faible en face de la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux.

_Si fatigué._

Mais c'était déjà terriblement évident pour son Zabuza-san qu'il était blessé. Il voyait clairement que Haku boitait.

Pour la première fois en cinq jours de voyage, Zabuza s'arrêta et se tourna pour faire face à Haku.

« Stop. »

Haku obéit, grimaçant légèrement à cause du poids que cela faisait peser sur sa cheville droite.

Zabuza s'approcha et examina son partenaire.

« Quand cela est-il arrivé ? »

Haku se sentit inutile et pathétique en ayant à répondre à cette question.

« Un peu plus tôt, J'ai sauté par dessus un arbre et me suis mal réceptionné. » dit-il très bas.

Zabuza soupira. Se serait stupide de voir son « arme » se maltraiter de cette manière. Sans ajouter un seul mot, il souleva Haku dans ses bras et le porta au travers des bois, cherchant un endroit où ils pourraient s'abriter.

888888888

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet COUPEZ ! Alors les petits amis, que pensez vous de ce début de fic ? hé hé hé. Vous allez me dire que c'est pas trépidant, mais faites marcher votre imagination...forêt + rating M + endroit pour se "reposer" ... DES REVIEWS SINON VOUS SAUREZ JAMAIS ! MOUHA HA HA HA HA ! YA-HAAAAAAAAA


	2. L'interrogation de Haku

ME REVOILA MES CHERS FANS ! mouha ha ha ha ha ! Bon...ok...je vais me cacher...Soyons sérieux 5 secondes, je vous livre aujourd'hui le chapitre deux de cette fic fantastique. Bon, ça paye pas de mine pour le moment mais soyez patients ! Ca va venir...

Natsuko : Je suis sadique comme tous les auteurs et traducteurs, mais pas au point d'arréter comme ça la fic ! Of course que je met la suite ! Je ne m'arrèterais qu'après l'avoir integralement traduite !

Lunny : Repose ton esprit tordu MDR ! C'est pas encore pour tout de suite mais dans deux chapitres...je peux t'assurer que tu vas être servi(e) (dans le doute je met les deux possibilités ' ).

Bon ben j'ai fini moua neh ? AH NON ! Je voulais aussi faire une petite annonce ! Je sais que pas mal de gens sont frustrés de pas avoir énormément de fic M sur Naruto, et que souvent c'est dur de les lire en anglais. Alors je voudrais proposer à ceux qui passent par ici, s'ils tombent sur une fic en anglais qui leur semble bien, avec un pairing surprenant, et qu'ils ont le flemme ou pas la capacité de la traduire, de m'appeler à la rescousse ! Je traduirait volontiers à leur place !

Là c'est bon ?... AH NON ! (gomen...) je voulais aussi dire que je cherche une bonne fic à traduire en ce moment sur Kakashi/Sakura, et que j'en ai trouvé des pas mal ! Je vous tiens au courant !

signé : Elouen Faerie, la fan des pairings bizarres !

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapitre 2 : L'interrogation de Haku

Haku se réveilla d'un sommeil sans rêves, en tremblant. Avec ou sans rêves, cela avait tout de même été un sommeil remplis de souvenirs pas vraiment bien venus. Après s'être calmé doucement, il regarda autour de lui pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il avait été bordé chaudement dans un lit près d'un feu. Il commença à paniquer en ne voyant pas Zabuza ; jusqu'à ce qu'il le trouve dans un coin de la pièce (sans bandages sur le visage ), en train de réparer les sandales de Haku. Sans lever les yeux de son travail, il dit :

- Tu t'es salement tordu la cheville parce que la lanière de tes sandales n'était pas assez serrée.

- Oh…merci Zabuza-san.

- Ça devrait aller maintenant.

- Hum…Zabuza-san ?

- Hum ?

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans une espèce de ferme que j'ai trouvé.

- Oh.

Haku gigota un peu avant de sortir du lit. Il testa avec précaution sa cheville et essaya de marcher jusqu'à Zabuza. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait dormi pendant deux jours, et c'est à cause de cet état de faiblesse, qu'il tomba bientôt en avant. Heureusement, Zabuza étendit ses bras et l'attrapa.

Haku soupira. Il avait l'impression d'être devenue inutile. _Zabuza-san va être retardé à cause de moi._ Pensa-t-il. _Je ne peux pas continuer à être si faible._

- Haku…

Haku interrompit brutalement le cours de ses pensées.

- Oui, Zabuza-san ?

- Tu deviens vraiment nerveux ces derniers temps. Dit-il avec un ton concerné.

Haku rougit énormément.

- Je…Je suis…Avez-vous faim, Zabuza-san ?

- … ?

- Je vais faire quelque chose à manger.

Bien que Haku ait dit qu'il allait faire quelque chose, il se contenta de sortir de son sac deux boules de riz qu'il avait pu sauvé. Il les offrit toutes les deux à Zabuza, qui fit une telle tête en les regardant, que cela fit sourire Haku.

- Je n'apprécie pas vraiment les choses sucrées.

Haku rit doucement avec espièglerie, transformant ainsi son humeur, et dit audacieusement :

- Alors, est-ce que vous m'appréciez ?

Zabuza rougit et fixa Haku avec les yeux comme des soucoupes :

- Qu…Quoi ?

- Est-ce que vous m'appréciez ? dit-il en mâchant doucement sa boule de riz.

- ….

Zabuza devint silencieux, son visage ayant toujours la couleur des flammes.

- … ? Haku avait soudainement vu un autre éclat dans les yeux de Zabuza et le regardait avec interrogation.

- Vient par là, Haku.

888888888888888888

OWARIIIIIIII ! Allezzzzzz ! qui c'est qui va poster une petite review pour incendier la traductrice de couper au moment où on sent qu'il va se passer un truc….intéressant ? C'est les lecteurs ! MOUHA HA HA HA HA !

Bon, pour le moment ça à pas l'air palpitant, mais je vous promet qu'au deux prochains chapitres,….c'est….chaud…hé hé hé hé hé hé hé

YOSH ! On se retrouve bientôt lol ! J'annonce que je traduit en ce moment une troisième fic de Kenzu Chan-sama, ce qui fait que je suis un peu lente pour les updates GOMEN ( tiens, z'avez qu'à envoyer des reviews pour vous plaindre de ça aussi ! Moi ? Tout faire pour avoir des reviews ? Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ). Sans compter que j'ai les premières révisions du Bac…' C'est dur d'être traductrice…rah la la !


	3. La confession de Zabuza

Bon alors je sais pas si je l'avais expliqué lol, mais quand je met en italique, ce sont les pensées des personnages, quand je met des petits tirets, ben ce sont des dialogues (Logique Elouen…tes lecteurs sont pas bêtes tu sais…).

Petite précision :

Ndla> des petites remarques de l'auteur Me-La Kenzu Chan-sama

Ndlt> des petites remarques de la traductrice, à savoir, Moua, la graaaaaaaande Elouen Faerie lol

Bon ben bon chapitre alors Enjoy ! Ah je voulais aussi prévenir que j'ai trouvé deux superbes fics avec le pairing Kakashi/Sakura ! J'ai déjà obtenu la permission de l'auteur pour en traduire une et j'attend la réponse pour l'autre ! DONC, Soyez attentif aux prochaines sorties mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs.

J'annonce aussi que je suis en pleine écriture d'une fic avec une autre pairing peu commun (eh oh, je me suis pas auto-proclamée : « Elouen Faerie, Reine des Pairings Bizarres », pour rien !). Mais c'est une surprise lol ! ENORMES BIZOUX à Natsuko, Lunny et Vieux Triton

See you soon !

888888888888888

Chapitre 3 : La confession de Zabuza

Haku sentit son cœur battre alors qu'il trottinait vers Zabuza. De nombreuses pensées traversèrent son esprit, à tel point qu'il se sentit un peu étourdi.

_Et si Zabuza-san me rejette ?_

Il se sentit s'asseoir aux côtés de Zabuza.

_Après tout…je suis son arme._

Les larmes commencèrent à brouiller ses yeux.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je veux plus…Jusqu'à maintenant je me suis toujours contenté de l'idée selon laquelle…N'ais-je pas…J'ai accepté avec joie ma place, depuis des années. J'étais…Je suis heureux de le servir…de toutes les manières…déjà…_

Zabuza se tourna pour faire face à Haku.

_Il a l'air si sérieux…Je me demande…_

Zabuza plaça fermement ses deux mains sur les épaules de Haku.

_Je pense trop…Quelle serait la pire chose qui pourrait arriver…_

Haku réfléchissait avec espoir ; sans même savoir ce qu'il espérait.

- Haku

- Oui, Zabuza-san.

- Je ne t'apprécie pas. Ôte toi cette idée de la tête.

- ….

Il sentit quelque chose en lui se briser. Haku se détourna promptement de Zabuza. Ses larmes menaçaient de couler. _Que…Qu'est qu'au nom de Dieu j'espérais. _Haku se maudit silencieusement. Il pouvait sentir que son cœur commençait à trembler légèrement. Zabuza était toujours en train de parler, mais Haku ne l'écoutait plus.

_Bordel. _Pensa Haku. _Pourquoi…Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi…_Il commença à pleurer silencieusement. _Je suis si faible…Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis tout simplement pas mort il y a des années…Je suis encore plus égoïste qu'inutile pour une personne aussi puissante que Zabuza-san._ (Ndla : Je vais pleurer. Ndlt : Moi aussi….)

- Haku !

- Ou..oui, Zabuza-san ? dit-il, refusant toujours de lui faire face.

Zabuza le força durement à se tourner vers lui, avec un grave sur le visage.

- Ecoute moi quand je te parle ! Son visage s'adoucit lentement quand il vit le visage ravagé de larmes de Haku qui gardait la tête baissée.

- Oui…Zabuza-san.

L'homme soupira légèrement alors qu'il parlait à son élève.

- Tu n'as pas écouté un seul mot depuis que j'ai dit mes deux premières phrases, n'est-ce pas ?

- …je…Zabuza-san…

Haku eut soudainement le souffle coupé par la surprise.

Zabuza l'avait embrassé.

Le contact fut d'abord dur, les lèvres de Zabuza n'étant définitivement pas utilisées pour ce genre de choses, d'habitude. Haku ferma les yeux quand il sentit le contact qu'inconsciemment il désirait depuis si longtemps. Il se reposa sur l'homme, entourant sa taille de ses bras et soupirant intérieurement d'aise.

Au grand désappointement de Haku, Zabuza s'écarta.

- J'allais dire, qu'au lieu de cà, je t'aime…Haku…

Il s'interrompit et lui lança un regard qui se voulait furieux.

- Est-ce qu'au moins tu m'écoutes !

Zabuza fut contraint au silence lorsque Haku se redressa et captura ses lèvres.

8888888888888888888

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET…COUPER ! Eh ben voilà….un autre chapitre de traduit…Rah la la ! Elle est vraiment bien cette fic Les chapitres sont courts, c'est bien pratique à traduire lol !

Alors voilà, j'annonce que je suis officiellement en vacances pour 15 jours lol, alors je vais avoir le temps d'updater régulièrement ! Je me suis lancer à corps perdu dans la traduc de plusieurs fics et vous devriez être fiers de moi MOUHA HA HA HA HA !

Bon tout ça pour dire que la suite va bientôt arriver avec….ce que vous attendez tous Lecteurs Pervers ! hé hé hé

See ya ! REVIEEEEEEEEEEEWS !


End file.
